


Apology Accepted

by Sinelaborenihil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smutty Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinelaborenihil/pseuds/Sinelaborenihil
Summary: When the battle with the Highland Ravager takes a dangerous turn, The Iron Bull feels the need to apologize to Inquisitor Zuri Trevelyan  for putting her in danger.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the reddit writing prompt: "Your OC's primary weapon is broken in a difficult fight"
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this this morning. Zuri is my current Inky and it's been so much fun exploring her relationship with The Iron Bull!

**Prompt 6 Your OC's primary weapon breaks in the middle of a difficult fight.**

Inquisitor Zuri Trevelyan gritted her teeth and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was in the Emprise du Lion, where she’d spent the last several days freezing her ass off, but several rounds with a dragon and its young were certainly enough to work up a sweat. She glared up at the massive Highland Ravager. She, Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Varric had been chipping away at the dragon for what felt like an eternity and she would have been lying if she said she wasn’t exhausted.  


Still, her last attack had seen the great beast stumble and she had a sense that the fight would be coming to an end shortly. They just needed to hold out a little longer.  


_Thank the Maker I’m so obsessive about potions_ , she thought, watching as Varric threw back one of the Regeneration Potions she had brewed herself. She saw the pale green ring flash around him that indicated the area of effect capacity of the potion was active.  


“Bull, get to Varric!” she yelled. Her lover had several bloody gashes and she knew that his own potions were running low.  


“I’m good!” Bull yelled back, his eyes wide and excited as he chopped away at the dragon with the axe she’d made him.  


But she knew him. She knew his tells. She knew that he was flagging and she realized with horror that he was so caught up in the excitement of battling the Atashi that he wasn’t listening to his own body.  


With an exhausted grunt Zuri launched herself in his direction, throwing up a barrier just as the dragon’s enormous hind leg swiped out at them in a wicked kick. The barrier took the brunt of the damage, likely saving their lives, but the huge paw still connected with Zuri and to a lesser extent Bull.  


Zuri cried out as she went sprawling on the ground and heard a terrible “CRACK” that for one awful moment she thought must have been one of her bones. Maker knew that her body hurt enough for that to be the case. Somewhere in the distance she heard Bull’s howl of rage and then suddenly she felt the warming sensation of healing magic wash over her.  


A heavy hand reached down and yanked her to her feet with strength that, even after months of association, still caught her by surprise.  


“You all right, Zuri?” Varric asked, firing Bianca at one of the dragonlings that was scurrying towards them.  


“Inquisitor?” Cassandra yelled, worry clear in her tone.  


“I’m fine!” Zuri grunted. But as she went to grab her staff, she realized with horror that she was not, in fact, fine.  


The staff that she’d spent so long working on in the Undercroft at Skyhold was destroyed, snapped in three different places.  


“Oh shit,” Zuri whispered to herself.  


“Kadan!” Bull appeared at her side, obviously having taken a healing potion of his own. “Behind you!”  


Zuri ducked and saw Bull’s axe swing over her head as he beheaded the last of the dragonlings that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Above them the Highland Ravager roared and when Zuri met its eyes she saw that the beast knew the end was nigh.  


“Let’s finish this,” she growled, wiping the blood from her lips.  


Squaring her shoulders, Zuri summoned her Spirit Blade and with a war cry that would have put the mightiest warrior to shame, launched herself towards the dragon.  


Without the aid of her staff to charge the blade, it was slower going than it normally would have been, and she had to be much more careful to avoid the dragon’s claws without the ability to cast her Barrier. But with the aid of her companions, no, her _friends_ , Zuri saw the last of the dragon’s Guard fall.  


Taking a deep breath, Zuri drew the blade back and then plunged it into the dragon’s chest. The Ravager let out a scream that sounded like metal on metal and then collapsed to the ground, narrowly missing Zuri and her companions.  


She stood over its massive head, panting, aware that there was a mad smile on her face.  


She turned to find herself face to face with Bull’s chest as he crushed her to himself in a tight hug. “Are you all right, Kadan?” he asked quietly and she could hear the consternation in his voice.  


“Yeah,” she said with a wry smile. She punched him in the shoulder. “You owe me a new staff, Kadan!”  


He chuckled and leaned down, wiping some blood off of her cheek tenderly before kissing her with gentleness that always caught her by surprise. “I can do that,” he said against her lips. “I can make it up to you in other ways too, Kadan,” he murmured, nipping at her lip.  


“You’re going to blind the Seeker if you keep that up, Tiny," Varric said from behind them.  


“Indeed,” Cassandra said, though Zuri could hear the amusement in her voice.  


Zuri grinned and pulled back, accepting Bull’s arm as her muscles protested the motion.  


“I need a hot bath,” Zuri said with a wince.  


“We could go to Suledin Keep,” Varric suggested. “Warm beds, hot baths, hot food, and as a bonus, now 100% demon-free.”  


Zuri grinned at him. “That sounds like a plan,” she said.  


Together they examined the dragon’s corpse, setting aside the things that the Inquisition could use. In the piles of equipment left behind by would-be dragon hunters who had fallen to the great beast, they found some useful armor and even a yellowed, blood-stained schematic for a set of robes Zuri thought Solas might like. Once she was satisfied that the inquisition hunters could manage the rest of gathering the resources from the dragon, Zuri limped up the hill and mounted her horse. The ride to the keep was exhausting after the battle with the dragon, and Zuri all but fell from her horse when they arrived at the Keep.  


After bidding goodnight to Cassandra and Varric and thanking them for their help, Zuri let Bull lead her off to the baths. Between the ride and the cold she was well and truly stiff by the time they made it into the steaming room underneath the keep, and she needed Bull’s help to shuck her clothes. Bull was tender as he helped her into the tub and Zuri felt an unusual reticence from him as he looked down at her.  


“What is it, love?” she asked.  


“I should have listened,” Bull said, shaking his head. “I was so caught up in the fight, Zuri, but I heard you order me away. I thought...I thought that I could land a few more blows, turn the tide of the fight for us. It was stupid.”  


Zuri grinned at him. “We’re all a little stupid sometimes, Bull,” she said. “We’re all ok, that’s what matters.” She raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the tub and resting her arms on the sides. “Well, except for my poor staff.”  


But Bull didn’t return the smile. Worry was still etched in his broad face. “Zuri-”  


She sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to let it go. She forgot sometimes how fiercely protective he was of her. She had to get him out of this funk. “Come on, Kadan, you can’t tell me it didn’t do anything for you to see me hacking away at the dragon with my Spirit Blade like I was a warrior or some shit.”  


He leaned down, his expression clearing slightly as he kissed her. “You _are_ a warrior,” he said in the soft growl that usually meant that things were about to take a turn for the physical. “And you aren’t wrong. The sight of you slashing at the dragon, that wild look on your face...Taarsidath-an halsaam.”  


Zuri shivered, and knew that he felt it when he chuckled quietly against her lips. “Why wait until later?” she asked.  


Bull’s pupil had all but filled his eye when he pulled back to look at her and he surprised her by cupping her cheek with tenderness that brought tears to her eyes. “Because if I were to do the things I want to do to you, I think I might break you,” he said, his lips curling into a teasing smile. “You are exhausted, Kadan. And sore. Relax for now, enjoy your bath, and in a few hours, I will show you just how wild the thought of you leaping at that dragon makes me.”  


Zuri made an exaggerated pout and Bull laughed and kissed her a final time. “Is the bath warm enough?” he asked.  


Zuri nodded, sinking down a little deeper into the steaming water.  


“I’ll send someone to bring you some snacks,” he said.  


“You sure you don’t want to join me?” Zuri asked.  


“Oh, I _want_ to join you,” Bull said with a wicked smile. “But you and I both know I won’t fit in that tub. I want to take care of a few things, then I’ll clean up and meet you in your room, all right?”  


“All right,” Zuri said with an exaggerated sigh.  


Bull gave her a rakish grin and then, with a last lingering look at her body that made her feel a warmth that had nothing to do with the water temperature, Bull turned and left.  


Zuri spent a luxurious hour scrubbing herself and soaking, occasionally adding more hot water until her skin was soft and wrinkly. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in thick, if a bit coarse, towel. A fresh change of clothes had been left in a little warming cupboard and Zuri put them on with a little moan of pleasure. When the Chant said magic was meant to serve man, surely these baths were what they meant.  


She climbed the steps to her room with a yawn and flung herself down onto her bed, intending to read correspondence from Josephine until Bull showed himself.  


But sleep claimed her almost instantly and when she awoke the sky outside was dark and there was a knock at the door.  


“Come in!” Zuri called, sitting up with a pained grunt.  


The door opened, revealing a freshly bathed Bull wearing a pair of loose trousers and an extremely wide knitted scarf that covered a good deal of his torso. The scarf looked soft and lovely and very, very warm and when Bull saw her looking at it he chuckled quietly.  


“A gift from Krem,” he said, shutting the door and leaning against it with a smile. “I can ask him to make you one, if you like,” he said.  


She nodded, smiling back at him. “Where have you been?” she asked.  


“I had things to take care of,” Bull said with a cagey smile. She realized that he had his hands behind his back. He took a deep breath and Zuri realized that he was nervous.  


“What sort of things?” she asked with excessive innocence.  


“This,” Bull said. He brought his hands around his body and Zuri gasped.  


It was a staff unlike any that she’d ever seen before, with what almost looked like a cage around the top that held a dark purple gem in a series of spiney supports. Halfway down the staff itself there was a strange circle and at the bottom, a wicked looking half moon shaped staff blade.  


“The merchant said it was called Yavanalis,” Bull said, holding the staff out to her like it might bite him.  


“The merchant-Bull, you didn’t-”  


“I did,” Bull said firmly. “I know how hard you worked on the last one, Kadan, and I know that this doesn’t quite make up for the loss. But at least you won’t be defenseless on the way back to Skyhold.”  


Zuri rose and accepted the staff from him, going through a quick version of one of the many practice exercises she used. Her sore muscles protested, but the staff felt solid and balanced in her hands. As soon as she’d touched it she knew that it had an affinity for cold and while she would have loved to really put it through its paces, she wasn’t going to make the poor Steward of the keep deal with her mess. So she finished her exercise and then leaned the staff against the wall.  


She turned and flung herself at Iron Bull, startling a laugh out of him as he took her into his arms. She kissed him soundly, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning softly when his hands cupped her ass. “I wouldn’t be defenseless,” she said softly, smiling at him as she leaned her forehead against his. “I have you.”  


“You do, Kadan,” he said softly.  


“But I’m grateful all the same,” she said, looking up into his eye. “Truly. It’s a lovely gift. I can’t wait to kick some ass with it.”  


Bull grinned and walked back towards her bed, tossing her down onto it gently. “I can’t wait to watch you kick some ass, Kadan,” he said. “Nothing in the world gets me going like watching my Kadan, my _Atashi_ kick ass.”  


She blushed, propping herself up on her elbows to look up at him. “Your Atashi?”  


He nodded, smiling down at her as he took hold of her trousers and smallclothes and pulled them off in one stroke. “Take off your shirt,” he said quietly. “So I can show you just what you did to me today.”  


She obeyed without hesitation, her whole body coming alive as she set the shirt down on the bed and looked up in time to see him unwind the scarf and gently set it on the desk. She had to smile at how clearly important Krem’s gift was to him.  


“What are you smiling at?” Bull asked, coming to stand in front of her.  


“You,” she said. “You’re sweet, Iron Bull.”  


He snorted, kissing her so hard that it took her breath away and gently lying her down on the bed. She was panting when he pulled back and stood towering over. “Normally, Little One, I would have you counting the lashes after you put yourself in danger like that.” Zuri looked up at him and saw his eyebrow raise in a silent question. Was she up for playing this way tonight?  


She grinned back at him and dipped her chin in a little nod before looking up at him through her eyelashes. “But?” she asked in her sassiest voice.  


She loved the low rumble of his laugh as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the edge of the bed.  


“But it is my fault that you were in danger,” he said in a voice tinged with sadness. He kissed her inner thigh and Zuri let out a quiet gasp. “So tonight, I’m the one who has to...apologise.” He kissed a little further up, gently pushing her thighs apart further. “On bended knee, my Zuri…” he kissed her thigh a little higher. “I apologize.”  


“Do I get to choose how you do that?” Zuri asked, reaching down and brushing her fingertips over his horns.  


He snorted and nipped at her thigh. “No,” he said firmly, but she could hear his smile as he began to lick his way inward from his bite mark. “I’m still in charge here, Kadan.”  


She abruptly tried to yank her legs away, giggling when he growled and grabbed her calves, his huge hands wrapping around them easily as he pinned her down.  


“See?” he said mildly, not even breathing hard after their brief scuffle. “Still in charge.” Then, without another word, he leaned down and licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top.  


She threw her head back with a cry of pleasure, her knees falling open as he buried his face in her soaking cunt and licked her hard and fast. She felt his hand release her calf and she couldn’t have kept from moaning if she tried when he gently eased his pointer finger inside of her.  


“Bull!” she whimpered, rocking her hips into his skilled touch as his free hand slid up her belly to wrap around one of her breasts. She put her hand over his, moaning with pleasure as his calloused fingers teased her nipple and gently squeezed her breast. He knew her body so well, knew so well how to drive her over the edge, that it wasn’t long before her body was trembling beneath him as she got close.  


“Bull please!”  


She felt his pleased rumble against her soaking folds and clutched at his horns, her eyes tightly shut as she rocked her hips against him, desperate for his touch. “Bull! I’m going to-fuck, oh fuck!” 

And then she was crashing over the edge, her body jerking and spasming as he drove her relentlessly through her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head and for what felt like a long time she lay there panting.  


Her eyelids flew open when Bull pressed a gentle kiss to her slit and she looked down to see him smiling up at her. Wordlessly, he took her legs and draped them over his horns before leaning in and beginning to lick her again.  


“Bull! No! Fuck, it’s too sensitive it’s too-too---fuck!”  


But she hadn't said the watchword, so his powerful hands held her fast as his horns folded her in half, and she couldn’t contain her sounds of need as he plunged first his tongue inside her, and then two fingers. He licked her sloppily, growling against her clit as he sucked and licked and Zuri screamed when his fingers found the place inside her that drove all higher thought from her head. She could only give herself over to his ministrations, clinging to his horns for dear life as he drove her to her pleasure again and again until she had lost count of the number of times she had cum screaming his name.  


After what felt like an instant and a lifetime all at once, she felt him pull back and give her dripping cunt a soft kiss. Her eyelids fluttered open in time to see him wipe his face with a damp cloth and shuck his own trousers. His cock sprang free, huge and dripping, and she let out a little whimper as he lifted her up and sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. He lowered her down into his lap slowly, his eye intent on hers as the head of his cock found her slick entrance. Even as wet and ready for him as she was, she still gasped as she began to take him inside of her. His cock was huge and thick, but he knew her body better than anyone ever had and she trusted him not to hurt her in any way she didn’t want.  


“Just like that, Kadan,” he groaned as she sank down on him. “Slowly, slowly...there’s no rush.”  


Zuri wrapped her arms around his neck, stabilizing herself as she took as much of him as she could. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his powerful hands on her ass, keeping her from sinking down too far to where it would hurt. Slowly he rocked up into her and she threw her head back, moaning his name as they began to move together slowly.  


She felt his mouth close around her nipple, and she gasped when his teeth gently closed around it and tugged. He was tender in his ministrations, drawing another gasp from her when he switched to her other one.  


“You feel so good, Kadan,” he growled, releasing her nipple and sucking the junction of her shoulder and neck hard enough to leave a mark. “And you taste even better.” He squeezed her ass with both hands, gently teasing the cheeks apart so he could brush his fingertips over the tight hole between. She whimpered at his touch, the motion of her hips stuttering as he circled the hole with his fingertips. “Should I lick you here next?” he growled into her neck. “Or should I tie you to the headboard and see how many more times I can make you cum licking your sweet little cunt?”  


Zuri keened with need, snapping her hips and taking in enough extra of his cock that it ached. She must have winced, because she felt Bull’s thumbs on her hip bones gently pushing her up.  


“No,” he said gently, but firmly. “I can’t let you do that, Kadan.” He kissed her lips, a soft, sweet kiss that made her eyes prickle with tears.  


“Bull-”  


“What is it, Zuri?” he asked, looking at her with clear concern. “Do you want me to stop?”  


She shook her head. “I want you to fill me,” she whispered. “Claim me. Show me how much you need me after watching me fucking fight a dragon!”  


He growled, a low, visceral sound that made the hairs on her arms stand up. “Are you sure?” he asked.  


“Fuck yes,” she replied.  


The smile he gave her was a feral one as he lifted her off of his cock as though she weighed nothing and effortlessly tossed her down onto the bed. He was over her in an instant, cupping her cheeks as he sheathed himself in her. She threw her head back, screaming his name as he filled her, and she loved the way he growled her name into her throat as he thrust into her. He set a punishing pace, but he never gave her more than she could handle, and she knew him well enough to see how carefully he was keeping control so as not to hurt her. She purposely clenched around him and saw him grit his teeth, his eye shutting hard for a moment before snapping open to look at her.  


“Zuri-”  


She did it again, whimpering when one of his powerful hands found her throat.  


“Fuck!” he grunted, his hand tightening just enough to make her eyes go wide. “You feel so good,” he said. “So fucking good, and tight, and sweet, but if you keep that up I’m not going to last and-”  


She did again, tightening as hard as she could around him and her whole body thrummed with need as he growled and thrust into her hard, his teeth digging into her throat as he tightened his hand.  


“I want you to fill me,” Zuri rasped, loving how her lungs were starting to burn. “I need it, I need to feel you dripping from me as you claim me Bull, please just take me and fill me and-”  


He kissed her furiously, his powerful arms going around her as the motion of his hips grew faster and faster.  


“Zuri!” he growled against her lips.  


“Bull!”  


“I’m cumming,” he grunted. “Are you sure you want-”  


“Fuck yes!” she replied. She’d been diligent about her potions, even though she wasn’t sure that anything could come of it.  


Bull let out a long groan and the motion of his hips stuttered as she felt his cock jerk inside her. He continued thrusting slowly until he gave a final deep shudder and gently eased his cock out of her. 

She heard him grunt and cracked her eyes open to see him looking down at her cunt.  


“Fuck you look so good full of my cum,” he growled and there was something fierce and wild in the way that he looked at her.  


She shivered and instantly Bull was on his feet and finding a towel to clean her off. He was so gentle as he did, but even still she jumped and gasped as the fabric touched her sensitive cunt. When they were both clean Bull crawled into bed with her with a satisfied groan. He pulled her against his chest and she snuggled against him with a happy sigh.  


“Hey Bull?”  


“Hmmmm?” he rumbled, sounding sleepy. His broad hand stroked up and down her back as he held her to his side.  


“Apology accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Be safe and well!
> 
> <3


End file.
